


What’s your story, Ouma Kokichi?

by AriesLock



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, Ouma has a older brother, Suicide, and shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesLock/pseuds/AriesLock
Summary: How it all began and before it even started.





	What’s your story, Ouma Kokichi?

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this up a few months ago so I decided to post it now.
> 
> Kinda old but, why not?
> 
> Edit, 8/18/18: Yo, so appetently there’s a story that’s very smiliar to this one. I remember reading it a while back, but I can’t remember the name of it. And also, I've noticed a lot of errors so I plan on maybe fixing this up and making it more original so, yeahhhh.

Ouma Kyotaro, a 17 year old high school prodigy. He always aced his tests, turned in his homework on time, and was never late for class. He was the perfect A+ student. Not only this, but he was a skilled piano player. From a young age he’s been practicing it a perfected his skill to the point he and his family traveled to the U.S for a world wide talent show he’d be apart of. To put it bluntly, he was the pride of the Ouma family.

Then, there was his younger brother.

Ouma Kokichi, a 12 year old misfit. Unlike Kyotaro, he could never get one A+ on his report card. He’d always show up late for class, if he even attended at all. He had no special skills like Kyotaro, and the only thing he was good at was games and pranks. He was known as “Kyotaro’s annoying baby brother,” nothing more. To put it bluntly, he was considered the embarrassment of the Ouma family.

-

“That’s it!” A women slammed her fist against the kitchen counter and speed walked toward her youngest son, who was visibly shaken by her behavior, “I’ve had it with you! All you ever do is disappoint me!” Her words were like glass, piecing right through Kokichi’s chest, he winced, “Do you want to sleep outside again, Kokichi? With how your grades and attitude are going, it seems that’s what you want.” Kokichi whimpered and shook his head frantically, “N-no mama! I’ll fix it! I-I promise!” Her face scrunched and she pulled him up by his hair, he was practically screaming for anybody to free him, “Kyotaro! Help me!” He yelled, no response, “Why do you always call out for him as if he’d care? He has more things to worry about than you.” She dragged him across the floor as he kicked his legs around.

“You’re not getting a blanket this time.”

-

“Big bro?” Kyotaro turned around from his desk, he gave Kokichi a welcoming smile, “Mom let you back inside?” He asked, getting up from his seat and making his way toward Kokichi, his lip trembling and his arms reaching out. Kyotaro kneeled down and wrapped his arms around his torso, while Kokichi wrapped his arms around his neck, nuzzling his face in his shoulder, sniffing. Kyotaro rubbed his back in a soothing manner as Kokichi sobbed on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I couldn’t do anything earlier.” He said in a soft voice, “But, you know mom would have practically beaten me if I stopped studying for even a minute.” He felt Kokichi nod, and he pulled his head back up, his tears drying and he wiped his nose. “Why does mama hate me?” Kokichi asked, his voice cracking slightly. Kyotaro shook his head, “Mom doesn’t hate you. She’s just... stressed.” He attempted to explain, “Dad’s never home, so it makes mom upset, since she wants him to help take care of us.” Kokichi tilted his head slightly, “So, mama hates papa?” Kyotaro laughed nervously, “To be honest, yes, she doesn’t like dad very much.” He said, “But, I have no doubt in my mind that says she doesn’t love us.” Kyotaro gave him a warm smile.

“Just be patient Kokichi, things will get better.”

-

Kokichi walked passed his school. This is the 7th day he’s just missed school completely. He knew his mother would most definitely not let him have dinner with them again, but he didn’t care. He made his way to his town. Stores and food stands are lined up togather, each one being different from the last. He eventually made his way to the end of the town. He sat at the edge of the sidewalk. His stomach grumbled. He sighed and checked the lunch Kyotaro made him. The only thing in there was a rice ball and some deep-fried chicken from last nights dinner that he wasn’t allowed to eat. He looked through his bag to find a note from him.

Sorry, mom caught me making this for you mid way and punched me, I was able to hide it for you. I put some of my money in there so you could get something for yourself.

Kyotaro.

Kokichi whined slightly but assumed it couldn’t be helped, and ate the whole thing in 5 minutes. He eventually got the money Kyotaro gave him and made his way to the stores. He was able to get a soda from one of the vending machines and a cream bun from one of the stands.

It was better than nothing.

-

“Again, Kyotaro?!” Kokichi heard a slam from the living room. He covered his ears. Kyotaro and his mother were practicing for a show he’d be playing the piano in, and got a note wrong. He heard another yell, this time from Kyotaro, defending himself. Kokichi wished he had confidence to fight back against their mother when she’d let her anger get the better of her. 

This will pass. This will pass.

-

Kyotaro took another puff of the cigarette before sighing, smoke seeping out of his mouth. He got in another fight with his mother, so he had to take a breather. Ever since his mother saw his talent for the piano, that soon became all she saw him for. He’d be forced to play it everyday, sometimes into the late night. This constant practice made him despise piano. His breath caught in his throat when he heard the back door open, “Big bro? What are you doing here?” He sighed in relief, it was just Kokichi. He turned to him and smiled, “Nothing important, what do you need?” Kokichi looked at the cigarette in his hand, and fidgeted his sleeves, “What’s that?” Kyotaro raised it up, “It’s a cigarette.” He said, obviously not afraid to tell him what it was. Kokichi’s eyes widened a bit, and he looked up at Kyotaro, “Can I... try what your doing?” Kokichi fidgeted more, and Kyotaro laughed a bit, “Okay, but it taste bad so, be careful.” Kokichi immediately walked toward Kyotaro, who kneeled down and handed the cigarette to him. Kokichi hesitated a bit before put it in his mouth and inhaling. His eyes began to water and he went into a coughing fit. Kyotaro gave him a pat on the back before putting it back in his mouth. “Big broooooo, how do you even do thattttt.” Kokichi whined and Kyotaro laughed a bit.

“I’ve been doing this for a while.”

-

“Big bro? You there?” Kokichi knocked on Kyotaro’s door, no response. “Big broooooo open the door, mama’s not home so we can hang out nowwww.” Kokichi whined before knocking again, “Kyotaro...?” His room was eerily quiet, there’d usually be some sound of writing or occasional mummers, but it was dead silent. Kokichi gulped a lump in his throat, something didn’t feel right. He remembered something that happened earlier that day. Before Kokichi left for school, Kyotaro put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a warm, but sad smile.

“Please attend school today. Don’t let mom get you upset okay?”

Kokichi gave him a big grin, and soon left. He wanted Kyotaro to be proud of him, so today he actually did attend school, and even tried on some of his assignments. Usually Kyotaro would be in the living room when their mother was out, and they’d sit and talk. But this was different. “Kyotaro?” Kokichi called out one more time before opening the door himself.

What he was met with was something he didn’t expect. It was Kyotaro, hanging from the ceiling with rope around his neck, and his desk chair underneath him. It took Kokichi a minute to process what was going on before his eyes began watering, and let out a blood curdling scream. His trembling legs collapsed under him as he screamed. Tears began falling on the carpet floor under him, his jaw getting sore and his throat going dry from screaming.

As if on cue, his mother arrived home.

-

Kokichi laid outside his home. The only thing that kept him warm was his worn out clothes. His eyes were heavy but he couldn’t close them, and his whole body ached. ‘If Kyotaro were there,’ he thought, ‘He would’ve protected me.’ His funeral was held a month ago. All of his family members came, he was forced to sit in the back, and wasn’t allowed to say goodbye to Kyotaro before he was buried. Soon his vision began to get blurry and his eyes began to close. Soon he was asleep.

The only time he’d be at peace.

-

‘It’s so crowded here.’ Kokichi thought as he made his way to a bookcase near the entrance of the room he was in. He grabbed a picture book and laid in one large pillows in the room. He’s been here since the police had taken him out of his old home. He’d the place was called an orphanage, and the kids here didn’t have families. While Kokichi was still looking though the picture book, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flinched and immediately turned to the person. They were a girl with bright pink eyes and strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails, and had rosy cheeks. She smiled at him, “Hi!” Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows and avoided eye contact with her, “What do you want?” She giggles a bit, “Do you have any friends here?” Kokichi frowned and turned back at her, he shook his head, and the girls face brighten a bit. “I can be your friend then!” She chirped clapping her hands togather, “I’m Ito Ichika, what’s your name?” Kokichi paused.

“I-I’m Ouma Kokichi.”

-

“Hey hey, Ouma!” Ichika waves at Kokichi, who was getting dinner from one of the people in the small cafeteria. He looked at the person sitting next to her, they were a guy with dull blue eyes and light brown hair, and a mole under his left eye. He walked over to their table and sat down across from them. He stared at Ichika with a confused look before she explained, “This is Nakamura! I’ve known him ever since I got here, so I call him by his first name, Itsuki!” She said in her normal enthusiastic tone, Kokichi looked at him, and he had a calm smile on his face, but he had very sad eyes, “Ito has told me about you before, it’s nice to finally met you.” His voice was relaxed, and calm.

“I hope we can become good friends.”

-

“A what now?” Ichika raised an eyebrow while Itsuki had a hand on the side of his face. “A prank group!” Kokichi said, hoping on his bed slightly in enthusiasm, “I’ve wanted to make one ever since I was little!” Kokichi beamed with excitement as he looked at his friends, “I’ve been making pranks forever, but because of the situation I was in I could never do that! But now since I’m free, I can! And you guys can join me!” Itsuki tilted his head slightly, “I mean, I don’t think it’s a bad idea.” Kokichi turned to him, “See! Nakamura thinks it’s cool.” He sighed, “He’s the only one here that understands me.” He made a fake sniffle. “I never said it was a bad idea! But...” Ichika paused, playing with her pigtails, “What if we get caught...?” Kokichi put a finger on his chin, “Hmm... oh!” He booed up again, “We can wear masks! Like villains in those cheesy anime shows!” Ichika popped her head up from her pillow, “Oh, you’re right!” Soon her own eyes began too beam with excitement, “We can be those villains who have undercover names!” Kokichi nodded excitedly, “Nobody would know who we were, so we’d get off clean!” Kokichi stood up on his bed.

“So, are you guys in?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there’s anything I need to fix!


End file.
